You Have To Say It Back
by imonlydreamin
Summary: short one shot from the scene where Alex first tells Piper she loves her. Gets in Alex's head a little bit as to what she was thinking during that scene. let me know what you think!


"How unstable is this Sylvia person?" Piper asked, turning slightly to look at Alex. 

"It was a joke!" Alex chuckled, putting on her glasses. She actually thought what Sylvia did was kind of funny, seeing how she didn't think their relationship had been that serious. She grabbed the clock on her nightstand as Piper started talking again. 

"It was not a joke!" Piper exclaimed. Alex sighed, half at Pipers dramatics and half because it was only 6am. Way too early for her to be awake, but here she was...listening to Piper over analyze the actions of her ex girlfriend. 

"It was a very clear message...I know what you did, bitch and I want you to know that I know," Piper finished and looked at Alex...probably for some type of conformation that she wasn't over reacting about anything. Alex sighed, knowing this conversation would have happened sooner or later. She put her clock back and decided to put the blame on herself, to hopefully diminish this topic so she could get back to sleep. 

"Look, being with you was my choice," she started, stretching, "I wasn't happy." Alex thought that could be the end of this, so she reached up and started playing with Piper's hair, hoping that might distract the distressed blonde. No go. 

"And then I took advantage of that," Piper stated, placing the blame back on herself. Alex chuckled, amused that Piper thinks she had that much control over her. 

"I'm a grown up, Piper," she said simply, turning to the other side of the bed to take off her glasses, hoping again, that would distract the blonde enough for her to suggest they go back to sleep. 

"Do you think that she's going to come after me?" Piper said, looking truly concerned. 

"Look, I think that she needed to get it out of her system," Alex smirked, turning back over towards Piper, "Sometimes you gotta rage in order to move on." She was amused that Piper thought Sylvia was capable of actually hurting someone. 

"Did you love her?" Piper asked. Alex froze. She was not expecting this. She was not good at talking about this topic with anyone. She kept her eyes glued to the bed sheets as she answered truthfully... 

"No." She glanced up at Piper to gauge her reaction, "But I love you." 

Alex mentally slapped herself as she heard those last four words spill out of her mouth. She had not meant to say that out loud, and suddenly the room was very hot. Time started moving very slowly as she waited for Piper to say something...anything. 

"You do?" Piper asked, smiling. Anything but that. Alex moved slightly, attempting to sink herself into her pillows at how embarrassed she was. Piper moved to lie down next to her and Alex chuckled from nervousness. Piper still hadn't said anything to make her believe she felt the same. 

"I don't say that to everyone," Alex said, hoping to give Piper a hint she wanted her to say something back. Piper just stared at her. Alex's heart was now pounding in her chest. Why wasn't she saying anything back? 

Alex was silently smacking herself. How could she have let that slip out of her mouth? She knew better than to be this vulnerable around people. This is exactly why she never said those words to anyone, especially first. 

"You have to say it back," she said, smacking herself again. She was having a big case of foot in mouth syndrome this morning. She hadn't meant to say that out loud... 

"I love you too," Piper breathed. Alex chuckled, half from relief and half from guilt. She didn't want Piper to feel like she had to say it back, but god was she thankful she did. Alex wanted her mind to stop spinning; this was not the conversation she wanted to have this morning. She leaned forward and kissed Piper, mostly to try and clear her head but when she pulled back and saw her smiling, her head got fuzzy all over again. 

It was at this moment Alex Vause knew she was screwed...she was head over heels and out of control in love with Piper and Piper knew it. Damn her.


End file.
